


【Spideypool/賤蟲】青蛙回娘家

by judy520mina



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judy520mina/pseuds/judy520mina
Summary: ※青蛙誘拐記的後續，RR賤帶荷蘭蛙回娘家的修羅場（？）故事※正文賤賤視角，番外蛙蛙視角
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 1





	【Spideypool/賤蟲】青蛙回娘家

**Author's Note:**

> ※青蛙誘拐記的後續，RR賤帶荷蘭蛙回娘家的修羅場（？）故事  
> ※正文賤賤視角，番外蛙蛙視角

有句話說：「每天早上叫醒我的不是鬧鐘，而是夢想。」  
然而對於我－－Wade Wilson而言，每天早上叫醒我的不是鬧鐘也不是夢想，而是……

「起床啦大叔！太陽曬屁股啦！」  
……是我的老婆。  
說是老婆好像也不太對，基於種種原因，我們並沒有領證或公開設筵，但他已經口頭承諾過會一直跟我在一起，對我來說就是老婆了。  
「唔、再讓我睡十分鐘……」  
「NO！你答應過要帶我回家看梅嬸的！」  
「那也不急著今天去吧……哥昨天好累，想睡……」  
「不嘛！我今天就想去！大叔──去嘛──」Peter整隻蛙爬到我身上磨蹭，鐵了心一般不斷哀求撒嬌。  
被磨得有些氣血上湧，為了避免一不小心擦槍走火、白日宣淫，我只好屈服，「好啦好啦！帶你去啦！」  
「耶！大叔最好啦！」男孩喜上眉梢，迅速俯下身在我臉上親兩口後，蹦蹦跳跳地跑去整理自己的小背包了。  
嘖，這小混蛋過河拆橋，目的達成了就跑，也不想想哥的帳篷還搭著呢，你倒是幫忙滅火啊！

「人生就像被強姦，既然反抗不了，那就接受吧。」望著大片三葉草庭院與一旁簡樸可愛的小房子，我突然深切體會到這句經典名言的涵義。  
眼前正是Peter的娘家，梅嬸住的地方。  
該來的還是逃不了。當初不擇手段拐了男孩，卻一直遲遲不肯陪他回老家，一部分是擔心被梅嬸直接轟出去，但更多的是害怕，害怕Peter一回到熟悉的地方觸景生情，就不走了。  
我已禁不起再一次的失去。  
這邊我仍沉浸在一片愁雲慘霧中，另一頭的Peter早已喜孜孜地按下門鈴。  
「梅嬸！我回來啦！」  
門「唰」的一聲被打開，一名美麗的女人滿臉驚喜地注視著Peter，卻在目光移到我身上後轉為驚訝，接著眼底浮現些微的憤怒。  
「親愛的，你可終於回來了，你都不知道我有多擔心你。」梅嬸上前抱緊青蛙男孩，視線卻沒有從我身上離開，「想必您就是讓我兒子好幾個月沒回家，還寄來意義不明信件的那位先生吧？」  
「……」  
「還好您良心發現帶他回來，否則我差點就要報警了呢。」梅嬸皮笑肉不笑地說。  
「為什麼要報警啊？」顯然完全搞不清狀況的Peter一臉懵逼。  
「呃，阿姨您好。實不相瞞，此次來訪，其實是有一事相求……」  
瞥了眼男孩呆愣的表情，梅嬸嘆氣，「進來說話吧。」

※ ※ ※

木製圓桌上方放了盞蠟燭和幾杯茶水，屋內擺設簡潔溫馨，我卻只覺坐如針氈。  
「第一個問題，你們怎麼認識的？」  
渾然不覺屋內嚴肅的氣氛，Peter搶先發話，「有一次旅行的時候我請他幫我拍照，後來在樹林裡又巧遇到大叔，他的帳篷被風吹壞，所以我就讓他借住囉。」  
「等等，你都叫他大叔？」梅嬸的表情瞬間變得詭異，像是看見什麼變態戀童癖似的。  
「嘿啊，怎麼了嗎？」  
「……」喂喂喂，不要用那種眼神看我啊！哥可沒逼他那樣叫啊！  
「……沒事，然後呢？」  
「然後我們發現彼此要去的地方幾乎都一樣，所以就乾脆一起旅行啦！」  
「哦──然後玩著玩著就玩到你床上了？」梅嬸這句話很明顯是對著我說的。  
「呃，這個、那個……」想起之前逞一時之快而寄出的照片，頓時我腸子都悔青了。  
「Wade先生，Peter還未成年，相信你不會看不出來吧？對一個孩子做這種事，你的良心不會痛嗎？」  
「不是！我確實喜歡他，但我發誓絕對沒有對他做過踰矩的事！」  
「即使你現在喜歡他，你能保證未來也始終如一嗎？Peter還小，又傻呼呼的，你要我怎麼放心將他交給一個不知打哪兒來的野男人，甚至無法確定你是否心懷不軌！」  
「請你相信我，梅嬸，雖然我們年齡有段差距，但我不會強迫他做不願意的事，也不會讓他傷心的！」  
見兩人唇槍舌劍，你來我往互不相讓，Peter心裡一急，原本揚起的嘴角撇了下來，「梅嬸，因為我和大叔回家，所以妳生氣了嗎？」  
「Peter……」  
「大叔對我很好的，大叔哪裡做錯了我回家會罵他，我會叫他改的，所以妳不要生氣好不好？」說著說著眼眶竟跟著泛紅了。  
心中驟然一個「喀噔」，不僅是因為男孩為我說情，更多的激動源於他口中說出的「回家」。  
這小傢伙有把我家當作「家」了。  
一股難以言喻的情緒自心口竄升，鯁在喉中難以宣洩。  
沉默片刻後，梅嬸終於鬆口，「知道了，我同意你們交往，但你得答應我三個條件。」  
我的眼中泛起了感激的淚光。  
「第一、每個月必須至少帶他回來一趟；第二、定期寄信回報你們的近況，要附照片；第三、在他成年前不准越界，不管是一廂情願還是你情我願！」  
……還回報附照片哩！妳以為是在領養寵物嗎！  
「好，我一定遵守！」儘管第三點有難度，但留得青山在，不怕沒柴燒！為了我們日後的性生……幸福生活，我會努力克（鑽）制（漏）慾（洞）望的！  
於是乎，通過岳母面試的我總算可以心安理得地把蛙崽子領回家了，可喜可賀。

怎知隔日一早，叫醒我的依舊不是夢想，也不是我老婆，而是……  
「叮咚叮咚！」  
門鈴聲。  
「誰啊？」顯然也被吵醒的Peter揉著眼問。  
「我去看看，你繼續睡。」捏了一把男孩柔軟的臉，我起身下床。  
「我也一起去。」  
站在門外的是一隻不認識的蝸牛。  
「這裡不接受推銷，打哪兒來的滾哪兒去！」擾人清夢的混蛋！  
還沒把人轟走，身後的Peter突然冒出頭，「梅梅！」  
「Peter！好久不見。」  
「你怎麼會來？」  
「來探望老朋友啊，好久沒看到你了。」  
望著快要黏在一起的一蛙一蝸，我硬生生擠進他們中間，冷著臉問蝸牛，「等等，你怎麼知道我家地址的？」  
「商業機密，不能說。」  
或許是看我臉色鐵青，Peter使出了殺手鐧，「梅梅，我這裡有很多溫泉小饅頭、起司和牛奶喔！你想吃吧？嗯？」  
抵擋不住美食誘惑的梅梅立即敗下陣來，「……是梅嬸告訴我的，她吩咐我要常來打擾你們並且盯著大叔讓他不准騷擾Peter！」  
「憑你這小東西？哥想幹什麼你以為你管得住？我們今天不便見客，掰啦。」說著就要把門關上。  
說時遲，那時快，Peter一個閃身卡住門板，「大叔，讓他進來吧，我好久沒和梅梅玩了。」  
聞言我臉色隨即由青轉黑，「求我啊。」  
「求你了，大叔──」  
「我感受不到誠意。」  
「拜託嘛……親、親愛的？寶貝？honey？」  
「……」  
色大叔終究還是敗給了小屁孩的花言巧語。  
而站在門口目睹一切的蝸牛被怒塞一波狗糧後表示非常後悔，以後不管梅嬸塞給他多少美食都不想再來了。

番外

跟大叔同居以來已經三個月了，相處上都還算順利，大叔很溫柔，也牢牢遵循著梅嬸的吩咐。  
而我最近迷上了一件事──捉弄大叔。  
例如故意對著他的臉放屁、趁他做飯時撓他癢癢，或在他想睡午覺時壓在他身上騷擾他。  
我喜歡看他被捉弄後那副想生氣卻又不敢動怒的委屈表情，那時候的大叔感覺特別可愛，就像隻可憐的大狗狗。  
昨天他捎了個超大桶的冰淇淋回家，本想偷吃個一半嚇他一跳，不吃不打緊，一吃竟停不下來，一不注意全進了我的肚子。  
結果今天馬上就遭到報應了。

「一口氣吃掉那麼多冰，你不肚子痛才怪。」瞥了眼病懨懨癱在床上的我，大叔語氣充滿無奈。  
「嗚……」  
「看你下次還敢不敢這樣亂來。」  
「……」我還真無法保證以後絕對不敢，只好轉移話題，「肚痛……」  
「肚痛去拉屎。」  
「拉不出來。」  
「那吃點胃藥吧，還是痛的話就送你去醫院。」  
「不想去醫院。」  
「乖，那就把藥吃了。」大叔將藥片和水端到我面前。  
「唔……」  
似乎接收到我嫌棄的眼神，大叔扯出了一抹可疑的笑容，「不想用吃的，就給你小屁股塞栓劑哦。」  
「咦？」還有這種操作？  
「不想被塞的話就乖乖閉上眼睛。」  
迫於淫威的我只好閉眼了，怎知下一秒牙齒立刻被撬開，大叔的舌頭捲著藥片強硬地伸進口腔，直入咽喉，接著給我灌了口水，頓時嘴裡滿是苦味。  
太詐了！  
正當我想發難，一根手指猛然塞進我口中，帶著甜味。  
是蜂蜜！  
怒火煙消雲散，我抱著大叔沾滿蜜的手指啃了個乾乾淨淨，一滴不剩。  
「我還要！」  
「乖寶寶，蜂蜜比較甜還是我比較甜？」  
「當然是蜂蜜！」  
「……不給你了。」  
「對不起我剛腦抽了！當然是你！世界上最帥氣最溫柔最可愛的Wade先生！」  
「現實的小混蛋。」大叔嘴上抱怨著還是認命地挖了匙蜂蜜給我，「不能再吃了，你腹痛還沒好呢。」  
「嗯。」  
「好好休息吧，有事叫我。」說著拾起藥盒和蜂蜜罐，作勢要離開房間。  
「大叔。」在他關上門的那瞬間，我忍不住出聲喚他，「謝謝你。」  
「……謝什麼，笨蛋。」  
儘管因背對著而無法窺見他的表情，我仍清楚看到了攀上他耳後的整片緋紅。  
腹中的劇痛好像頓時減緩了不少。

而晚上恢復精神的我再度起了玩心，趁大叔洗澡時擅自闖進浴室偷走他的內褲，卻被他沒羞沒臊地光著身體壓到牆上一陣舔咬親吻什麼的，則都是後話了。

END


End file.
